I've been Thinking about You
by Polgara
Summary: Pansy tras salir de Hogwarts ha perdido contacto con sus amigos y su vida dio un gran cambio, ahora que se vuelve a encontrar con ellos tendrá que resolver como lidiar con ambas vidas.


**I've been thinking about you.   
Por: Polgara.  
  
Capitulo I: Broken Heart.**  
  
_I've been thinking about you, my love  
  
And all the crazy things that you put me through  
  
Now I'm coming around, Throwing it back to you  
  
Were you thinking of me when you kissed her  
  
Could you taste me when you licked her skin  
  
_La chica comenzó a sollozar dándole débiles golpes en su pecho mientras que él la abrazaba... odiaba verla llorar, en realidad odiaba ver a cualquier mujer llorar, pero con ella se sentía peor, porque sabía que esas lágrimas eran por su culpa. La abrazó mas fuerte contra sí y pudo escuchar unos débiles susurros que contenían esas palabras que tanto dolían: "Te odio... T-te odio..." Dejo que se desahogara, que se calmara un poco; Luego la sentó en su cama y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla, pero la chica lo rechazó.  
  
-No... ya la haz escogído a ella- se paso una mano por su rostro limpiando las lágrimas que corrían un poco su perfecto maquillaje y se levantó de la cama; se puso sus tacones, cogió su bolso y salió de la habitación.  
  
Cuando ya estaba fuera del edificio sintió como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su piel, se dejo caer en el suelo y comenzó a llorar fuertemente. Le dolía mucho que su amigo y amante la abandonara en el momento en que ella creía no poder amar más a una persona como lo hacía por él, en el momento en que ella más lo necesitaba; Y la abandonaba por casarse con otra cuando él le prometió que solo complacía a su familia.  
  
-Soy una tonta...- susurró aún sollozando mientras intentaba ponerse de pie de nuevo.   
-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó una voz frente a ella, la chica alzó su cabeza y se encontró con una figura masculina que le extendía la mano para ayudarla. Ella la aceptó gustosa quedando cási al mismo nivel que el hombre.   
-¡Oh, Blaise!- dijo la chica reconociendo a su antiguo amigo mientras se tiraba al pecho del moreno, Éste se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso mientras la abrazaba.   
-¿Qué te ha sucedido?- cuestionó con algo de preocupación mientras caminaba con ella dirigiéndola de nuevo dentro del edificio.   
-N-no... no pasa nada- respondió la chica dándole una triste sonrisa que no lo convenció mucho.   
-Pansy Parkinson llorando por nada... vaya que haz cambiado estos últimos años- Ella solo se limitó a asentir.  
-Por cierto, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-.   
-Por aquí, por allá, ningún lugar en específico, tenía negocios que atender- respondió con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de su departamento.   
-Nunca cambiarás- dijo la chica resignada.   
-Tu tampoco, estas hermosa- la chica sonrió.   
-No es cierto, estoy empapada y con el cabello y maquillaje hechos un asco, pero eres muy amable-.   
-¿Café, Whisky?- preguntó mientras encendía la chimenea. Pansy tomo asiento cerca de esta.   
-No estaría mal un poco de whisky- el chico asintió y sirvió en 2 vasos, le entregó uno a ella y se sentó justo enfrente.   
-Ahora sí, ¿Me piensas decir por qué estas en ese estado?- la chica no dijo nada -Esta bien, dejame adivinar... ¿Malfoy?- la chica rió y negó con la cabeza. Blaise estaba confundido -Es él el que siempre te lograba poner así, al menos lo era-.   
-Draco fue un amor de niños, hace mucho lo olvide y ahora esta casado, aunque no sé si felizmente- respondió con una sonrisa. -Interesante, siempre pensé que lograrías atraparlo-.   
-Y yo, pero en cuanto salímos de Hogwarts perdí rapidamente el interes-.   
-Bien, y si no es por el rubio ¿entonces por qué o quien?-.   
-No quiero hablar de eso en ese momento- respondió con la vista baja. Después de un momento agregó -Sé que hace mucho tiempo no nos vemos pero... ¿Te importaría que me quedara aquí durmiendo?-.   
-No, en lo absoluto, estas en tu casa- Pansy sonrió agradecida. -Gracias, no quería pasar la noche sola-.  
  
**Notas:**  
  
Un nuevo fic que comienzó y aún no logro terminar los demás nnU pero descuiden, seguire trabajando en todos sin descuidos... aunque no prometeré frecuencia ya que odio incumplir mi palabra xD.  
  
Es un nuevo proyecto que me plantee un domingo de esos en que solo quieres ver películas viejas que pasan por TV. y de varias fui sacando ideas hasta que cree esto; Ya se que el primer capitulo no dice mucho pero estoy segura que les gustará.  
  
Por cierto, disculpen si mi ortografía los ofende en algo pero no tengo corrector de Windows y solo puedo confiar en mi ortografía aprendida uu  
  
Gracias por dedicarme el tiempo al leer y porfa, si tienes tiempo, dejame un review!  
  
**Ja Ne.   
_Polgara de Malfoy's. _**


End file.
